


Even the North Star Can't Lead Us Back

by IJustWannaWrite



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), Dr. Stone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, RyuKyo, Ryusui/Ukyo, Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent, Time Travel, Time travel or time warp whatever, Ukyo is sick, Yacht Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustWannaWrite/pseuds/IJustWannaWrite
Summary: During that stormy night, Ryusui haven't even made the yacht advance for a kilometre and yet the engines are causing him problems and dies out in the midst of sailing. He should expect no less for this water vehicle hasn't even met the maintenance team for almost a year now.The navigator had barely made it through, and luckily by dawn he spotted an abundant island.He acquired what he must but he was met with another problem. The fuel isn't enough to drive the yacht back.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Ryusui Nanami/Ukyo Saionji
Kudos: 15





	Even the North Star Can't Lead Us Back

It was a stormy night when Ryusui had no choice but to sail to find another island in hope to acquire the herbs that can cure Ukyo's sickness. The winds could make the palm trees kiss the sand, the ocean waves could drive any boat back ashore, his yacht’s current state is leaky which is quite unsuitable for the current situation but these are nothing against Ryusui's prodigal sailing and navigational skills, nothing can stop him and his desires.

It's been months now since the yacht boarded by the couple got illogically teleported into this small island during their date. Signal doesn't work and there was no sign of modern civilization at allー it seems like a time travel.

Ryusui kissed his lover who fell ill, before he bid goodbye and closed the door of the small house they built in the middle of the area. He left without listening to Ukyo's pleas, "...don't leave." 

However, the navigator promised the silverhead that he will bring the herbs to him.

Three days have already passed and still there was no sign of Ryusui nor the yacht on the horizon. Ukyo had always waited for him on the shore since the day after the night of the navigator's voyageー trying to ignore the weakness on his limbs and the head ringing headache.

On the fourth day, the silverhead had fallen way severely ill. He decided not to wait but his sharp hearing sense caught a sound. He immediately rushed to the shore, a boat is approaching but it stopped almost four feet away from land.

Finally! 

Though, something felt amissー 

Ukyo, with the last bit of his strength pulled the boat to the shore and checked it. This isn't a mere primitive boat. It was modified and he can recognize the engines and machines attached to it. On the boat's bow is a safely tied tumbler containing herbs. No one else would send this here except Ryusui. He fulfilled his promise but where is he?

During that stormy night, Ryusui haven't even made the yacht advance for a kilometre and yet the engines are causing him problems and dies out in the midst of sailing. He should expect no less for this water vehicle hasn't even met the maintenance team for almost a year now. 

The navigator had barely made it through, and luckily by dawn he spotted an abundant island.

He acquired what he must but he was met with another problem. The fuel isn't enough to drive the yacht back.

Thinkー  
estimating the size of the yacht and its weight with the fuel consumed, if converted for a minimum sized boat, it should make back to Ukyo in two days with this good weather. In four days, the seas will rage during the night again. Whereas he came to a solution to make a self-driving boat. Nothing of such is even available in the modern markets yet but Ryusui had made a lot of models and miniatures of different ships and boats before. He may have no time to test it out but he only got one shot in this and he can't risk wasting time, thus he can't even risk adding his own weight and add another 24 hours to deliver the cure to his lover or else he'll get caught in the storm and Ukyo will most probably die even before that. 

He could swim after but he himself would die either from the sharks or drown because his stamina wouldn't make it.

Ukyo didn't know about this and instead of tending to his own health, he was more worried of his lover for who knows what happened to him. 

Without a second thought, the silverhead plucked an excess board from the boat and used it to paddle. The sun is setting. He has no compass with him, he could only rely to the brightest star in the night sky to guide him. However as the night deepens, the breeze is getting colder and stronger, the waves started to dance wildly and in a second it started pouring down. How unfortunateー it's another storm..

Ukyo's fever isn't helping, he shivers, his breathing gets ragged, he can no longer move a single limb. He fell limply on his back as he get drenched from the rain and from his own tearsー as he watched the approaching wave that's about take him.

How funny, even the north star can't lead us back to each other.

I'm sorry.

I love you, Ryusui.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah i cringe at my own work too.. But thank you if you read to the end💖


End file.
